Loving You
by MaryseXxFan
Summary: Maryse-Eve Femslash Maryse is used to sleeping with plenty of different girls. But when she sets her sights on the newest Diva Eve Torres Will She fall for her and change her ways? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**As you all know Im starting a new story called Loving You. Im not sure about the tittle just yet. I might change it later. Just so you know. I know Maryse left the Wwe a long time ago. (not that long) But in my story she is still in the WWe. Btw all the divas are on the same brand. So basically I made up my own roster. Theres no smackdown just raw. This story is probably gonna be written is 1st & 3rd point of view.**

**Warning: Femslash (Nothing really bad in here though) Disclaimer: I dont own anyone**

**Loving You : Chapter One**

Maryse Ouellet was her name. The French Canadian diva who was the most heartless diva in the entire Wwe. Just ask half of the divas in the locker room. Most of them had been with Maryse at least one time or another. They all had their hearts heartbroken by Maryse. Maryse wasnt always like this she used to be a nice caring person. But ever since her exboyfriend Randy Orton cheated on her she became a totally different person. She was tired of being the victim. She screwed everyone over but her 2 bestfriends who were none other than Melina and Kelly Kelly.

**Divas Locker Room**

Melina and Kelly keeps to themselves since they`re friends with Maryse and almost everyone in that locker room were heartbrokened by Maryse or just plain up hated her. Maryse walked into the locker room and walked over towards her friends.

" going on?' Maryse asked her friends

"Nothing really but I heard that theres a new diva coming to raw" smiled Melina

" A new diva eh" smirked Maryse

"What are you gonna go after her too?" asked Kelly

"Maybe" smiled Maryse.

"Oh my gosh you`re such as slut." scoffed Melina playfully

"You know it. Do you guys have a match tonight? " laughed Maryse.

"Uhh yeah . We`re versing the "Divas of Doom"" Melina said putting up air quotation marks.

"Like the would ever beat us" said Kelly

"Didnt they threatened you guys thatthey were gonna make you cry. since they made almost every diva cry in this locker room except for us three"Said Maryse looking at the other divas in the room

"Well I wondered how they got like that " Said Melina who was looking at Maryse.

"I can believe you even screwed with Beth Phoenix " scoffed Kelly

" Me neither. I must have been drunk when I did it" explained Maryse

"Guess who I got a match with tonight?" Maryse smiled

"Uhh who" said her friends who questioning her

"Well they said I`ll be going up against the newest edition to the divas roster." smiled Maryse.

"I bet its that new girl' smirked Melina

"Well I gotta go I want to welcome her to raw before the match starts. See you later" smiled Maryse as she walked off.

**The New Girl (Eve`s POV)**

Eve Torres is my name. Im finally living the dream of becoming a Wwe diva. After a few years of training and competeing in the diva search. Im finally here. Well Im having my very first match tonight against the current divas champion Maryse. I guess she`s kinda popular around here everybody been talking about her. Well after all she is the divas champion so she must be popular. Well I looking around the divas locker room but I just cant find it. I bumped into 2 girls who look very much alike. Obviously they`re twins. I introduce myself.

"Hello , Im Eve Torres . Im new here. Do you girls know where the divas locker room is " I asked them

" Hey. Im Nikki , This is brie and We are the bella twins" One twin introduced herself and then the other.

"Uhh we`re heading to there right now. Just follow us. Where are you from?' asked one of the twins but I wasnt sure which one.

"Denver" I answered

"Thats cool. We need to warn you about one thing before you start here" said Brie at least I think that was her.

"about what?" I questioned them.

" Maryse.." said one of them

"Ohh Maryse I heard about her dont worry about that. " I smiled.

" Well this is it" Nikki said pointing the divas locker room sign next to the door

We got there. They went in without me . I just stood there and shrugged. As the bellas made their way into the room a blonde walked out bumping into me making me drop my bags. The blonde was none other than the current divas champion Maryse. She was dressed in her ring attire. I guess getting ready for her match against me. It reminded me I better hurry up.

"sorry" she said but I dont think she really meant it. Picking up my things and about to walk into the room when she spoke again making me stop and turning around to face her.

" Im Maryse. Your name is?" She introduced herself and gave me a charming smile awaiting for my answer.

"Eve . Eve Torres . I know who you are." I answered holding my hand out for her to shake.

She just smiled. Of course she knew who she was. She`s the sexiest of sexy not to mention the current divas champion. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Too bad for the guys she was a lesiban. She thought to herself.

"Ohh Well see you in the ring" she smiled at me . then walking away towards the gorilla position.

I went inside and some of the girls rushed towards me. They sat me down at the couch and talked to me.

"You`re the new diva right? Whats your name?" One of them asked me as If I didnt answer that question enough today.

"Eve. Eve Torres " I replied again.

They all greeted me and hugged. But I had to get ready for my match so I excused myself. They once warned me about Maryse again that she could be very whats that word agressive in the ring and out. Whats so bad about Maryse . Did she do something to them that mad them mad or something? I thought to myself. I quickly slipped on my ring attire and walked out.

Maryse had beaten me. I wasnt suprised I knew I suck and I needed to improve if I wanted to stay in the wwe. After the match she gave a hard kick in the gut and went over near the ropes to do her hairflip that she always does. I dont know if that was in the script or she just wanted to. I went back to the locker room to change and just go back to hotel and rest. Maryse kicked my ass and I was sore from that match. I went in there and changed . The girls were waiting for me when I was done. They were looking at me weird.

"What? Is there something on my shirt?" I asked looking at my shirt checking it for stains.

"No . Nothing. You just look good. " Said a blonde. I think her name was Natalya. But she preferred Nattie.

"Ohh thanks." I replied back.

"Hey some of us are going to a club later on. Wanna join?" asked the blonde who was on the couch looking through a magazine.

"Uhh no thanks. I pretty exhausted" I told her and I wasnt lying.

"Come on please. Think it as a welcoming party for you." pleaded Nattie doing a puppy dog face I couldnt resist so I agreed to go with them.

**Maryse (Maryse`s POV)**

I just won my match against Eve. Of course I did. There was no way I was gonna lose to a newbie. It would be a huge embarassment . It would be on the next day. I could already picture it. Divas Champ Maryse loses to newcomer Eve Torres. Talking about Eve I would make her my next target. It was either her or Maria. Well Eve it is . She said out loud.

"You might want to lower your voice " Melina said to me as she walked on over with Kelly.

"Did you just say you`re gonna make Eve your next target" Kelly asked me . I smiled and nodded.

"How do you even know if she`s into you know girls?" Melina whispered .

" I guess I`ll have to find out" I smiled and was about to keep walking until someone stepped in front of me. It was Mickie James . My latest victim.

"Uhh Melina , Kelly could you give me a sec?" They nodded and waited for me at the end of the hall.

"Mickie " I smiled "What do you want?" I asked

"Uhh Maryse I left you alot of messages" She said quietly

"Yeah I got them" I replied

"What happened? I thought you liked me Maryse. You told me you loved me ." She was just starring at me waiting for my answer.

"Mickie. Mickie. Mickie I told you once and Im gonna tell you again. You were a booty call. I just said that cause it was in the moment. I could of said that I wanted to marry you if I wanted . Booty call. Thats all that was . Get over me ." I smirked and walked away towards my friends .

"What was that" Melina asked me

"Nothing I took care of it" I said to them

"Omg dont tell me . that you hooked up with Mickie too" Kelly asked

"Guilty as charged " I said back

They just shook their heads and starred at me .

"You hooked up with almost every diva in that locker room. That leaves Melina , Maria and Eve left" said Kelly

"Dont forget yourself " I smiled while looking at her seductively.

"Omg no Maryse I have a girlfriend already" Pleaded Kelly

"Im kidding Kelly ." I laughed that I freaked her out. She was too cute. But we`re just friends nothing more. same way with Melina.

"Well what did she want?" Asked Melina eyeing me to give her an answer.

"She doesnt understand the words booty call" I said.

"Omg thats so mean. Was she crying ? She might of really liked you . How about someone did that to you?" Kelly yelled at me

"Kelly I will never develop feelings for anyone I hook up with. And about her crying I dont know I walked away too fast." I said to her.

"Lets just go. I need a drink. Lets go to the club downtown" said Melina . We shook our heads in agreement.

**Well heres the first Chapter. Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Please Review. Its my first Femslash. My friend wanted me to do one. **

**Xoxo XxXMaryseXxXFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving You: Chapter Two**

Thank you for reviewing this. It means alot. now on with the story. Disclaimer: I dont own anyone

**The Club (Eve`s POV)**

After a quick shower and an hour of getting ready Michelle , Layla , Natalya and I finally arrived at the club and ordered a few drinks. Layla and Michelle headed towards the dancefloor leaving me with Nattie. We ordered a martini.

"How are you liking it here so far?" Nattie asked me .

" Well its ok. Im still getting to know everybody so." I answered

"You`re gonna love it here" She smiled at me.

"Uhh Can you tell me more about Maryse?" I asked . By the looks of it. She didnt want to tell me. I was about to say forget it but she spoke.

"Well If you didnt know before . Maryse and all of the girls in the locker are lesibians" she started to say. I was suprised.

"Maryse had probably had something with all the girls in the locker room except Maria , you and her 2 best friends Kelly and Melina" She said

"With all of them?" I said shockingly.

"Yep. Dont mention her around Michelle . She got it the hardest. She became depressed after Maryse broke up with her. It hit her hard. She`s slowly getting better." Whispered Nattie

"So Maryse just go around sleeping with any body?" I questioned

"Yeah anybody who is a girl. So you better watch out. Its either you or Maria." Nattie warned me before continuing to ask me another question.

"Are you... you know a lesiban?" She asked thinking I would be offended.

"Uhh Well Im not exactly a lesiban . But Im not exactly straight neither. Im Bisexual" I answered.

"Good. I thought you were straight. You might feel weird hanging out with lesibians like us all the time" Nattie said

"No. You guys are fun." I replied . She then excused herself to the dancefloor where Michelle and Layla were still dancing the night away.

**The Club (Maryse`s POV)**

The girls and I arrived at the club shortly after Raw was over. I was looking good as I always do. The girls didnt look bad neither. We walked in the club I could see some guys starring at us. I wasnt suprised who wouldnt stare at us. Look at us we`re gorgeous. Im walking in and I see Natalya making her way towards her little posse in the middle of the dancefloor. I see Eve sitting there by herself. So I excuse myself to go talk to her. Melina says good luck. As if I would need it. Im a natural. Who could resist me? The answer to that would be no one.

**Maryse & Eve (Eve`s POV)**

So I sitting here watching a very drunk layla making a fool of herself on the dancefloor. I see Maryse making her way over here. She looked Stunning. When she gets here she sits down and orders a drink.

" So How are you?" I hear her say. I think she talking about the match.

"Im fine" I answered as I took another sip of my drink.

" Sorry about that kick to the gut. It was in my script " She said sincerly.

"Its okay." I said wondering why she was over here.

"Maryse do you want something from me?" I asked

"No. Just wanted to say hi and welcome to raw" She grinned

"Oh thank you" I said finishing up my drink in one gulp.

"Well how about we go back to my hotel room ?" Maryse asked me with a suductive smile.

I scoffed and then smiled " No thanks . I heard what happens when girls go with you over there."

" What?" she said suprised. Im guessing she cant believe someone rejected her. So I repeated myself.

"I said no thank you" I slid the bartender a 20 and left the table. I turned around and smiled at her one more time before walking over to Nattie.

**Dealing With Rejection (Maryse`s POV)**

Maryse was just sitting there drinking her drink thinking about what just happened not too long ago. Eve just rejected her. No one rejects me. Im the sexiest of sexy I kept on saying to myself. Who the hell do she think she is. There was only one person who ever rejected me. That person was Michelle McCool and it wasnt a happy ending for her.. I finish my drink and walked on over to Melina and Kelly who was just sitting down over there talking.

"Hey. Are you going back to the hotel first?" Melina asked

"No " I replied in a low tone

"What did she reject you or something" Laughed Kelly making it into a joke. But I wasnt laughing. I gave her a mad glare. She stopped laughing.

" Oh so you did get rejected" Melina said looking at me.

"Who the hell do she think she is. No one rejects the sexiest of sexy. She`s just lucky I even took the time to talk to her! " I said . I wasnt upset I was just mad .

" Maybe she`s straight " Kelly said trying to calm me down.

"No. Thats not it. No one ever rejects me! . No one! She will be mines. Even if its the last thing I do!" I said the others. They were shocked. They couldnt believe their friend who claims to be the sexiest of sexy was actually gonna chase after someone . She never did that. People always came to her all she had to do was wait.

"Are you sure you`re Maryse Ouellet? Cause the Maryse we know will never chase after someone like that ." Kelly said

"I am Maryse . " I said turning my arm around so they could see my tattoo.

"Remember Michelle? She wanted to play hard to get just like Eve. But just after a month she gave in just like the rest of them. Eve wants me I just know it. Shes gonna regret rejecting me . Im gonna make her fall hard for me just like Michelle ." I grinned I could just picture the look on her face when she realizes I only used her. I could remember the look on Michelle`s face.

"Omg you were so mean to Michelle. She was crying for like weeks. But I think she`s finally over you." said Kelly

**Flashback Maryse & Michelle ( Maryse`s POV)**

Michelle McCool. She was the current divas champion at the time. At that time I just came into the Wwe. I was a newcomer. Michelle didnt want to associate with me because apparently I lacked the talent. But after she watched a few matches that I was in she wanted to become friends. I said sure. With my plan going just perfectly we began hanging out more until the point we became more than friends. Well at least thats what she thought that. To me this was just revenge for her treating me bad. I never thought It would turn out so good.

It was the night before I was gonna have my match against her for the divas champion. We were spending the day together that day. I took her out for dinner. Later we headed back to my hotel room. That night was really fun. But Im not gonna get in my details. It was what happened the next morning that sent her off crying. It was the next morning . I got up and slid into my clothes and was about to walk out the door when I heard her call me. I smiled and turned around.

" I had a great time last night. Wanna go get some breakfast?" I heard her say to me in a sweet tone.

" No. When you get dressed get out of my room and dont come back" I said to her. She was confused by my words I guess cause a few seconds later she was over in front of me.

"What ? What do you mean?" She questioned me

"Michelle . Im breaking up with you?" I said

"Why? I thought you loved me " She said crying and holding on to my hands

" I lied. This whole relationship was a lie. I never loved you. I just pretended" I said . I know what you`re thinking harsh but its true.

After hearing those words she gave me a hard slap and ran out the room to her room which was next right to mines and slam it shut. After I hear the door slam I rubbed my check hopeing the pain would go away and go meet my friends at the cafe near the hotel I was staying at.

When I walked in I see my bestfriends wait scratch that only friends Melina and Kelly sitting there with a coffee in their hands. I walk on over and sat in between them.

" What happened to your face?" Kelly said holding my face checking to see if I was okay.

"Michelle slapped me" I answered

"You broke up with her?" Melina asked. I just nodded

"Thats what you get. She really liked you and you broke her heart." Kelly said letting go of my face.

"Revenge is sweet but it comes with consquences .Besides its a slap I`ll be fine." I said to them rubbing my cheek.

" Hopefully Michelle slapping you will knock some sense into you . So you would stop doing this. How about someone you love did this to you?" Melina said sipping on her coffee.

"I stopped believing in love a long time ago Mel. After Randy broke my heart over and over again .My heart is shattered and It can`t be put back together. I gave up after that." I hated to even say his name. That bastard he cheated on me countless of times and I was stupid to forgive him. I kept on believing him when he said he could change. After that last fling he had. I had enough I was done.

I dont need anyone to love me but you guys . " I said Smiling.

" I promise no matter heartless you get Melina and I will still at your side. We all will still be friends. " Kelly smiled at me sliding a pastrie over to me . We all hugged. I was so glad I got great friends like them. Without them I would be alone. .

Later that night Michelle and I had our match for the divas tittle as planned. She gave me a hard time. But I managed to pick up the win becoming the new champion. I walked towards backstage holding up the new belt I just won from her. She was eyeing me from the ring as I made my way up the ramp. That day was the best day in my life. Getting revenge and winning the divas championship? Its a win win situation. After that I hooked up with almost every diva in the Wwe . Starting with Natalya then Gail Kim after that were the Bella Twins and so on

**End of Flashblack Back to Reality (Maryse`s POV)**

"Yeah Poor Michelle" I said.

An hour later the girls and I decided to go back to Kellys hotel room and watch a movie and call it a night.

**Nattie & Eve (Eve`s POV)**

I walked away from Maryse leaving her still at the table. I cant believe I just rejected her. I walk onto the dancefloor finding Nattie dancing alone.

"Wheres Michelle and Layla?" I asked looking around for them.

"In the bathroom . Apparently Michelle had too much to drink" She answered and continued to dance to the up beat song that just came on.

"I saw you talking to Maryse . What happened?" She asked interested in my answer.

"Well she asked me if I wanted to go back to her hotel room." I said

"Well what did you say?" Nattie said awaiting my answer

"Well I said no " I said smiling.

"Good for you . If you dont want to end up like Michelle. Dont go answer near that diva. Im saying this because Im your friend . She will break your heart. Just ask half the divas they will tell all about Maryse and trust me there is not gonna be anything nice coming out of their mouths about her." Nattie told me

I just continued dancing until the song was over and went to sit down at the bar again. This time someone else approached me. I think he said his name was Randy Orton.

"Hey Im Randy. Randy Orton. You must be the new diva" he said smiling at me putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Im Eve Torres " I said as I shook his hand.

" Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out. What Im saying is hang out as friends of course" Randy smiled

"Sure . Heres my number call me." I wrote my number down on a napkin and gave to him before walking away with my friends who were about to leave.

" See you around " I said before I ran off. He just waved.

**Thats Chapter Two . I hope you liked it. Please review I love reading them. Like it , Love it , Hate it ? Tell me what you think.**

**Xoxo XxXMaryseXxXFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving You : Chapter Three Thanks to ****XxHoundsOfJusticexX , xXSuperWomanXx and others for reading and reviewing. Im really glad you guys like it . ****It inspires me to write more. You guys are the best. Sorry for the late update. Im on vacation right now. Having lots of fun. But I didnt forget. Enjoy! **

**Friday Morning (MARYSE`S POV)**

Its Friday morning meaning I had to get my ass to the airport to get to the next city raw was heading to. I showered , got dressed and packed my suitcases . I rolled my suitcases to Kelly and Melinas room. They shared a room. I didnt bother knocking since I had a key card to their room, I walked into the room they were still asleep . Together. By together I mean together together. I knew they hiding something from me. This just proves it.

It was still early I didnt need to be at the airport until another 2 hours. So I took out my iphone and started playing flappy bird. Damn I hated that game but its just so addictive. I could never get passed 20. After a few failed attempts I decided to put my phone away before I ruin yet another phone. I pulled out a magazine as a replacement. 10 minutes later , One of them finally woke up.

"Babe did you sleep well last night?' Melina said Hugging Kelly

"Yeah I slept well" I said. She got scared and fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Omg Ryse when did you get in here? You scared the shit out of me " She asked getting up rubbing her back from the pain.

"about 20 minutes . I knew you guys were hiding something from me" I smirked at her.

"Mel Come back to bed its too early" Kelly said but she was still half asleep hugging the empty side of the bed because she thought Melina was there.

"Kelly get up we have to be at the airport soon" Melina telling Kelly.

"Why didnt you guys tell me you were together?" I asked them.

"Its nothing We didnt want anyone to know yet" smiled Melina

"Its ok . I knew . So .. yeah" I said. lying. but they didnt know that. I knew they liked each other. I was just waiting for them to admit it.

"You did?" Melina asked me. I nodded.

"Put some clothes on some clothes so we can leave Im getting tired of waiting." I said turning page of my magazine.

"Ok ok . " I hear her say as she made her way to the bathroom.

**Airport ( MARYSE`S POV)**

We finally get to the airport . I spot Eve as soon as I arrive. I have plans for her but I will deal with her later. The girls and I were waiting to board our flight.

" Where are you guys sitting at?" Kelly asked

"Im sitting in C-1 ' Melina answered

"Ohh look like Im gonna be sitting with Melina" I smiled.

"What ? No way Let me see that" Kelly said snatching the ticket from my hand and taking a look at it.

" You have to trade seats with me. Come on Maryse please." She said practically begging me.

"No. Who knows who I`ll be sitting next to if I do. I dont want to be sitting next to someone like the great khali or even worse one of the divas. I dont wanna hear them talking about their feelings ." I said telling Kelly

"Come on please. I owe you one"

"Thats what you said the last time. I ended up sitting next to my exboyfriend" I said getting mad.

"Please I`ll treat you to lunch or something" Kelly said

" Fine . Just in case I need a favor" I said as I handed her my ticket and she handed me hers.

5 minutes later I hear that the flight is now boarding. As I board the plane to find my seat I passed many superstars and divas all giving me dirty looks. I finally find my seat only to find my seat had already been taken. It was the window seat. I love the window seat I like seeing the view. I see a diva sitting there reading a book with some weird glasses on. I dont recognize the diva.

"Hey . You`re in my seat" I said making her look at me. It was Eve.

"Oh Im sorry I just like the window seat" She says finally seeing me

"Ohh its you. Here I`ll get up" She said grabbing her things.

"No. Its fine. Just sit back down" I told her as I sat down took out magazines and my ipod from my bag.

**FRIENDS? ( EVE`S POV)**

Maryse was the last person I expected to sit next to. She was actually nice to my suprise I thought she would be mean since I rejected her last week but no. I continued read my book. She was quiet just shaking her head jamming to the music coming from her ipod. I couldnt take it any longer. I usually love peace and quiet. But this was Maryse. After what Nattie and the others told me about her. She wouldnt have taken me rejecting her easily. She had to have something up her sleeve.

"Maryse " I said breaking the silence. I dont think she heard me because she kept on jamming to her music. I tapped her and called her name once more. Thats when she took off her earphones and gave me a look.

"Do you need something Eve?" She said running her hands through her beautiful platinum blonde hair.

"I just wanted to say something" I said. She gave me the look to keep on going.

"We could still be friends you know" I said sweetly with a half-hearted smile.

"friends? " She asked. She took a while to think about it.

"Sure. Why not" She smiled finally answering.

"Hey. Melina , Kelly and I are getting some lunch later . You can come if you want" She said inviting me .

"Sure. " I said. Im not sure whats going on but hopefully becoming friends with her will stop whatever she`s got going on. After that little conversation I went to sleep since I didnt get that much last night. I`ve been spending alot of time with the other divas lately.

After a long 4 hours the plane finally landed. We were in the city of brotherly love , Philadelphia. In this time of the year it was cold. Anyways after the flight I headed to the hotel where I was gonna be staying at. I took a quick shower and headed to the cafe across the street to meet Maryse and the others. As I walk in I see Maryse waving to me . I walk over there and took a seat. But then excused myself to the bathroom.

**LUNCH (MARYSE`S POV)**

As Eve was leaving to go to the bathroom I see my friends starring at me waiting for me to say something. I dont know what they wanted me to say.

"What?" I said acting like I didnt know what they were talking about.

" Dont act stupid. Whats with you and Eve . Didnt she just reject you the other day" Melina asked. I glarred at her. Reminding me Eve had rejected me. I was still mad about that.

"What? We`re just friends. for now we are. Im just pretending to be her friend. Im gonna teach her a lesson she wont forget. No one does that to me " I smiled.

"Maryse. You need to change your ways. Dont you realize what you`re doing right now? You`re Randy and Eve is you. You hurt many people already please just stop. Leave Eve alone. " Kelly said worried.

"Kelly... " I was about to say before Melina told me Eve was coming back.

"Hey. Eve." I said.

"Hey. " She answered.

" You know what storyline Stephanie prepared for you yet?" I asked . She shook her head no. We all ate and went back to the hotel.

**OVERHEARD (EVE`S POV)**

Im at my hotel room now. I cant believe what I just heard. She would do all that because I rejected her. I was not gonna become another one of her victims . Im gonna beat her at her own whatever this is. Im not gonna be the one getting hurt. Let the games begins.

The next morning I was heading to the gym when I bumped into Maryse who was on her way there as well. I did not want to talk to her but I wanted to make sure she didnt know that I overheard that conversation she had with her friends yesterday during lunch. After that she asked me if I wanted to go to the arena to practice.

"Sure " I said. Why not I could use the extra training. I needed it If I ever wanted to be a somebody here.

**TRAINING? (EVE`S POV)**

We`re in the ring she tells me to show her what I got. I dont really understand what she wants me to do. She shows me as she flips me and my back hits the hard mat. She holds out her hand out for me . I grab it and she pulls me up.

" Okay I understand" I said pretending to be mad. That kinda hurt. After I get up I repeated what she did to me just moments ago.

"Good" She said as she got up rubbing her back.

" Now show me one of your submission locks " I hear her say. But I didnt move nor I didnt answer. She repeated it again.

" Okay . I call this the headscisscor " I said as I wrapped my legs around her neck and held it in position. She held her hand out reaching for the ropes . I released her.

" Okay i`ll show you mines" She said rubbing her neck from the pain I just caused her. She shoved me onto the floor and sat on my back holding onto my chin. stretching me . She released me a few seconds later.

"And I call that the french pain." she smiled at me.

" Show how you would pin your opponent" she said. It was weird . Its just a pin . I pinned her.

"Okay my turn. I dont do just any regular pin " She told me I just laid down. She crawled on top on me. I guess that the way she pinned her opponents. She was starring at me and I just laid there. 2 minutes passed I was still laying there and she was still starring at me. I still dont know why I didnt push her off of me. Just then I heard a familiar voice interrupting my train of thoughts. It was Nattie. Thank god she came who knows what would of happened next.

"Ohh Am I interuppting something?" She asked as she saw Maryse laying on top of me. I quickly pushed her off.

"No. Maryse was just showing me somethings thats all." I said grabbing my gym bag and walking over to Nattie.

"Ohh Maryse thanks. " I said walking away with Nattie leaving Maryse still in the ring.

"So whats the story with you and Maryse?" Nattie asked waiting for an answer.

"What story? We`re just friends. Nothing more." I replied

"You say that now. But watch till later. Maryse she knows how to get what she wants.. I`ve been there and done that. " She said witha small chuckle as she walked into the locker room. There was no way I was becoming a victim of Maryse`s . I promise you that. I thought to myself . I followed Nattie in.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter. As always Please Review tell me if you liked it or didnt like it. **

**XoXo XxXMaryseXxXFan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving You: Chapter Four Thank you for reviewing I just love reading them. Now on with the story. Enjoy! P.S Im kinda having writers block right now so sorry if this chapter isnt good. I felt like its better to update then not update at all. Right?**

**MARYSE`S POV**

Im making my way back to my hotel room thinking about what just happened moments ago. She didnt push me off. That has to mean something right? Im pretty sure she likes me but she doesnt want to admit it. I dealt with people like her before like Michelle for instance. My plan is going as I planned. If I keep this up it will be a peice of cake. I took a quick shower and headed out to meet Melina and Kelly.

**EVE`S POV**

Its almost time for monday night raw to begin and I had yet to discuss my storyline with Stephanie. I went to her office to talk to her. Apparently Im gonna be fueding with Michelle. I gave Michelle a half smile as I signed my contract. Michelle and I were friends , well not really but we were getting there. They could of put me fueding with a different diva that I wasnt friends with but no. Well Michelle and I had a match against each other tonight. I went to get ready.

I wondered where Maryse was usually she would be here bothering me. She probably thinking of something for her "plan" to teach me a lesson. Why do I even care ? Its not like I like her or anything. I had my own things to worry about. I changed into my ring attire and started stretching. I didnt want to pull a muscle or something.

I cant believe I just won. Maryse`s training actually came in handy. I actually just won my first match on raw. I wanted to jump up and down like a little school girl. But I didnt want anyone to know. I went backstage and started to take off my ring attire when someone came in.

"It better not be Maryse " I thought to myself. I couldnt be more wrong.

"Need some help " She said with a sly grin . I think she was checking me out or you could say she was looking at me weird. Never mind she was definately checking me out.

"No thank you. I think I got it" i said grabbing my ring attire I just took off using it to cover my chest. Im usually not shy about taking off my clothes around girls but this was Maryse . She probably a pervert . They should give her a different locker room from the other divas. Instead of letting all of us share one.

"Okay." She said just standing there looking at me covering my chest. I gave her the look . She just turned around. I took that chance to change out of my ring attire. I was gonna shower but there was no way I was gonna do that if Maryse was in here. Its Maryse who knows what she would do.

"Uhh Im done" I said to her . I was gonna wear something else but I just slipped on a tshirt and sweats just in case Maryse had any ideas.

" Congrats on winning your first match. I see that our little training session really paid off" She smiled.

"Thank you. I gotta go . I catch you later" I said as I walked out of there. As soon as I walked I run into Randy Orton.

"Ohh sorry... Randy.. Im sorry I didnt call you. I was busy ." I said smiling.

"Its okay. Are you busy tonight? " He asked.

"No. Some of my friends and I are going clubbing tonight if you want to meet me there"

"sure .. thing" He said before seeing me walk off.

**MARYSE`S POV**

When Eve left I started to get changed , I was also in my ring gear . I defeated Natalya yet once again. I admit that she almost had me with her stupid sharpshooter but I managed to get out of it , winning yet another match. As my removing my top Melina and Kelly rush in.

"Ryse ... Ryse " I hear them calling me.

"What ? Im changing ." I response while beginning to take my top off.

"I think Randy is going after Eve" I hear Melina say. I had the "what the fuck" look on my face as I rush out.

"What" I said shockingly walking out without my top on.

"Omg Ryse please put a shirt on" Kelly said.

"Oh right" I said looking at myself. I went a grabbed my shirt and slid it on and walked back out.

"Okay now what were you guys talking about?" I asked once again.

"Okay. When we came in. We saw Randy and Eve talking to each other." Explained Kelly.

" So? They might be friends." I assured myself.

"yeah , like how you and Eve are friends." Melina scoffed at me

"First of all Eve is just part of my plan to ruin her." I smirked.

"She told him to meet him at the club downtown" Mielina said to me.

"I dont care she can go do whatever she wants. I`ll meet you guys in the parking lot I just have to get my stuff." I told them , they left . I dont know whats Randy up to but I know that I couldnt be anything good. Speaking of the devil , there he was creeping around outside the divas locker room.

"Hey " he greeted me as he grabbed my arm forcing me to stop.

"Dont touch me" I hissed as I pulled his arm off of me.

" How you been ? i havent spoke to you ever since we broke up. " He said giving me a charming smile.

"I been great.. getting out of that terrible relationship was the best thing that ever happened to me. Just look , after a few weeks I became the divas champion. " I said to him giving a look.

"Look Maryse ... Maybe we should get back together. You`re the divas champion and Im the world heavyweight champion. we could be the Wwe power couple" he smiled at me. Did he really think I was gonna go back to me after what he put me through?

" No. never will I ever get back with you. I made the biggest mistake of letting you in my life. Im not gonna make the same mistake again. If you didnt know Im a lesiban now so you can back off, besides I see you going after Eve now." I scoffed at him in disgust.

" Fine. I dont care. Yep Eves my next target.. "

"Not if I get her first " I said looking at him.

"You seriously think Eve will go for a person like you?" He laughed

"we`ll see when the time comes" I smiled.

"You care to place a bet on that?" He asked

"Whats the bet?" I asked in curosity

"If I win . You have to be mines " He said looking at me pervertedly

"Same old Randy. Fine I take on your stupid bet. But if I win you have to give me 10 thousand dollars. " I smiled

"What? 10 thousand? You`re joking."

"What was that? Are you chicken? " I said imitating a chicken.

"Whatever fine you got a deal" He said as he walked away. Wow I never thought things would turn out this good. I get to ruin Eve and go on a massive shopping spree. What could be better than this. I smiled and grabbed my things and went to meet the girls at the parking lot.

**EVE`S POV (THE CLUB) **

Im at the clun now waiting for Randy. Im sitting drinking drink with Nattie. She notices me looking around the club.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She askes while taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah , Randy" I answered quickly

"Randy ? He`s not good Eve. You know who Randy is?" She asked me. I didnt know anything about Randy except that we work together.

"He`s the reason that Maryse got like this. Maryse dated him like a year ago and it didnt end well." She began to tell me.

"What? What happened between them?" I asked Nattie

"Well randy would always cheat on Maryse. But Maryse would always forgive him. But one day she cracked. She broke up with him and started to sleep around with girls just like Randy did. "

"Well I guess she learned from Randy" I said quietly. Nattie just nodded as she finished her drink. I spot Maryse across the bar on the dance floor dancing with her two friends. She looks like she drunk. I see Randy walking up to me . Nattie leaves to go find Layla and Michelle who was no where to be found.

" Hey Eve" I hear him call me name.

"Hey .." I answered back

"Wanna dance?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked onto the dance floor where Maryse was and started to dance. that when we started to put his hands on my hips. I got freaked out and excuse myself to the bathroom.

When I got in there. I checked my face , make up and hair. I was about to walk out until someone came rushing in and pushed me against the wall and kissed me . I just stood there I didnt know who this person was. I could taste the alcohol in her mouth as she slid her toungue into my mouth. all I could see her blonde hair. As soon as she let go of me . She pasted out on the bathroom floor. It was none other than Maryse. I tapped her a few times but she didnt get up. Im pretty sure she past out.

**Thats chapter 4 . I hope you liked it. Again this is out of randomness. Sorry if its crappy. Please review. Thank you so much**

**XoXo XxXMaryseXxXFan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving You : Chapter Five Special thanks to ****xXSuperWomanxX and XxHoundsOfJusticexX for reviewing. You guys are the best. I will try my best to finish this up. Soon Im not gonna update really often. College life... It sucks. Well on with the story..**

**EVE`S POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god . "What do I do? Is she dead ?" I start to ask myself. I feel her pulse. No okay thats good . If someone was to hear me talking to myself in here they would probably think I murdered someone. She still laying on the floor. Well I dont see her friends outside no more." Oh what am I gonna do?" I said as Im beginning to panick. After a few minutes of panicking I decided to just take her back to my hotel room. I would take her to her own room but I dont know where it is. Im pretty sure Maryse isnt gonna wake up to tell me.

I brought her to my room and dropped her on my bed. Im pretty sure shes past out because she had too much to drink. Her skin is burning hot she might have a fever. Thats just great . I gave her some pills so she could feel better. I let her rest. I go sleep next to her. I was not sleeping on the ground. Besides Im sure she wont try anything. She`s past out so I doubt it.

**MARYSE`S POV**

I woke up and I feel terrible . My throat very dry and I got a major headache. I didnt even have that much to drink. Maybe 4 , thats not alot right? I look around the room. Im not in my room. I shrugged its probably Kellys room. She always takes cares of me if I pass out or something. I spot Eve right beside me on the bed. I just watch her sleep . Im not a creep or anything I have nothing to do and everytime I move it kinda hurts. After a while she wakes up. She`s looking at me.

"Ohh you`re awake" She says getting out of bed.

"Yeah . Can I get some water?" I ask in a scratchy voice

" Sure . I`ll make you some soup. You have a fever. " she says grabbing me some water. After a few minutes it was doone . So we`re just sitting in bed eating soup.

"How did I get here?" I asked her.

" Its obvious I brought you here" she said back.

"What happened last night?. I dont remember anything." I said asking her maybe she knew what happen.

"Well here let me jog your memory" she said smiling " She walked into the bathroom and kissed me and then you passed out"

" Noo I dont think that happened" I said defending myself

"But it did. I was there" She started to say

" Was anyone there with you?" I asked . She shook her head no before slurpping her soup loudly.

"Then I rest my case" I smiled continuing to slurp on my soup.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Since you had no witnesses , that did not happen. " I smiled

"But it did." She began to argue.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No .. Where would I get it from?"

"Like I said .. I rest my case"

"Ugh... Whatever.." She groaned as I hear my phone ringing. I pick it up.

"Hello " I said in my french accent

"Maryse where are you? We been worried sick ." I hear Melina say in a worried tone.

" Im fine Mel . Im in uhh what room is this?" I said looking at Eve.

"11"

"Im in room 11" I told them.

"We`ll be there in 5" She said before she hung up.

"I hope you dont mind if I have some friends over" I said . She didnt say nothing she walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later I hear her phone ring so I pick it up .

"Hey Eve" the voice was familar it was Nattie.

"Hey .. Its Maryse." I replied.

"Ohh Im sorry I dailed the wrong number.." She said hanging up. The phone rang once again. It was Nattie.

"Hey Eve .. The weirdest thing just happened to me." She started to say before I interrupted her.

"Hey Nattie its still Maryse.. Im using Eve`s phone right now. Would you ike to speak to her ?" I asked sweetly

"Yes please" She answered back.

**EVE`S POV**

Maryse has to be the most I dont even know what word to describe her . Gosh . I hear her call me. I opened the door and asked what do you she want. She just hands me my phone. I closed the door.

"Hello" I said waiting her a response

" Eve its Nattie. what happened to you and frenchie being friends ? Dont tell me you`re falling for her." I hear her say through the phone.

"No she just had a little accident and I didnt know where to bring her. So I just brought her to my room." I explained

"Ohh . What did you guys do in your room" She started to ask. I knew where this was going.

"Nattie I know what you`re thinking but no we did not do anything last night or any other night for that fact ."

"Fine. Im coming over . I`ll be there in 5"

" Wait I have to warn you Melina and Kelly are gonna be here too. " I told her

"Ugh its fine . I`ll be there in 5" She said as she hung over and made her way over here.

**MARYSE`S POV**

Eve just told me Nattie was coming over . Let the awkwardness begin. Melina and Nattie did not get along. They were friends once but that was a long time ago. They didnt even last 2 minutes in the room without arguing.

" Omg guys Can you guys stop arguing please? Lets go somewhere or do something" I finally said.

"Maryse , You`re sick. "Eve shouted at me

"Im Fine I feel better already" I said back. They all agreed to do what I wanted to do. We went sightseeing. We all had fun until it got to lunch. It just got awkward cause we didnt want to sit at the same table. So Eve and Nattie sat together while Melina , Kelly and I sat over here.

**Nattie & Eve (EVE`S POV**

" So tell me what happened between you and Ms French Canadian over there" as she looked at Maryse.

"Nothing . well last night I was in the bathroom fixing myself when Maryse came in and kissed me. After that she just collasped onto the floor. "

"What? She kissed you? I knew there was something up with you two. You kissed back didnt you" Nattie said with a small grin.

"No.. No I didnt I swear.. Enough about this I dont want to talk about it no more" I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

" OKay. Fine. Did you talk to stephanie about your storyline?" she asked me

"Yeah Im gonna be fueding with Michelle"

"Ohh . Okay " Nattie said. I think she wanted to tell me something but she doesnt.

**MARYSE , MELINA ,KELLY ( MARYSE POV)**

"Whats the situation with you and Eve? Except the fact you plan on sleeping with her?" said Melina

"Nothing. I was sick she just took care of me thats all" I siad

" You know everybodys been talking about you two?" They began to tell me.

"Well the bellas told me that someone told them that You and Eve are like together ." Kelly said

"Well we`re not together. at least not yet. Guess what Randy said to me the other day?" I started to say " He challenged me to see who gets Eve first. "

"And you said yes?" asked Melina

"Of course I did. I was already going to do that beside I could make some cash on the side so why not? "

"You and Randy are just pure evil. Evil at its finest." I heard Kelly say . I couldnt help but laugh. After that we all went back to our hotel room to relax.

**Monday Night Raw (EVE`S POV)**

I was fixing myself before going out to another match that I had with Michelle who was the current womens champion. I checked my hair one more time until someone grabbed me by the hair and punched me right in the face making fall onto the ground where she continued to attack me until the ref came to pull us apart. It was Michelle . I know we were fueding but we didnt have a segment planned. I wasnt planning to get punched and kicked. I wanted to get an answer on why she attacked me the way she did.

I lost the match against Michelle that night. But I still wanted an answer I caught her right before she went into the locker room.

"Michelle" I yelled her name so she could hear me perfectly clear.

"What?" she hissed back

"Why did you attack me today? I know it wasnt in our script. I thought we were friends?" I said . I was furious.

"We were never friends. You think Maryse likes you. She`s just playing you like she did with me !" She said.

"Ohh I get it You`re jealous of me . Well at least the relationship I have with her" I said to her face. After she heard those words she sent her hand across my face making me fall down on the ground once again. She gave me a look and walk away. I see Maryse walking over towards me.

"Eve . Are you okay? What happened?" I hear her asking me as Im holding my cheek trying to stop the pain that Michelle just caused me. Lets see how jealous Michelle gets when she learns when Maryse and I actually are going out. She slapped me over a rumor she heard. I was not gonna be her punching bag.

"Im fine Maryse. I wanted to ask you something" I started to say. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie , go out , do something I dont know."

"Sure" She said with a big smile. But I could tell she was suprised.

**Thats Chapter 5 . I hope you liked it . I decided to update this story I couldnt think of another chapter for my other one. If you guys could check out my other story on here and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate that. Thank you. Please reviews .**

**XoXo XxXMaryseXxFan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving You : Chapter 6 Im going with lots of randomness in this just bare with me okay? Im sorry I havent updated in a while I`ve been super busy. Thanks and I love you guys and your reviews. They`re awesome. Enjoy this chapter hopefully..**

**2 months later ( MARYSE`S POV)**

Its been 2 months since Eve asked me out on a date. The date was just perfect. It was a night to remember. I dont know what I have with Eve is real or not but it feels right. It was just a plan at first. But I think Im really falling for her. I cant be falling for her. There has to be another explanation for all of this. There`s only one person I can talk this about to. Melina. Melina knows how to solve every problem no matter how big or small.

"Melina Can I talk to you for a sec?" I said seeing that she just beat the crap out of beth.

"Sure. Whats up?'

"Its Eve." I simply answered

"Did you break up with her?" She asked thinking that she knew where this was heading but she had no clue.

"No . Its not that. I think ... Well .." I said stuttering

"Well spit it out" she demanded

"I think I might be falling for Eve . Like in love with her. " I finally answered. Melina had this shocked expression on her face.

"I think we need to get something to drink and talk about this . Maybe you`re not thinking clearly. I meet you in your room later." I hear her say before walking into the divas locker room.

I see Eve walking towards me . I quickly checked how I looked with the screen of my phone.

"Hey babe" I hear her say , giving me a quick peck on the check which I returned.

"Hey. How was your match? " I asked .

" It was good. I won. Im the number one contender for the womens championship" She said jumping on me .

" You gotten better these past few months. You`ll be a great champion. " I smiled spinning her around.

" Yeah because I got the worlds greatest girlfriend by my side. Plus you`re an excellent trainer" She said kissing me which I happily responded to.

"Im gonna go I`ll see you in the morning for our run Okay?" I hear her say as she walked off.

**EVE`S POV**

I walked into in locker room and was about to go shower when I see Nattie on the couch. she calls me over .

"I hear you and Frenchie are dating now . Is it true?" She said questioning me.

"Yeah. She`s not as bad as everyone says. She really cares about me." I quickly answered.

"Im sure you guys have the perfect relationship. But I have to ask you one thing. What changed your mind?" I didnt understand what she was trying to ask.

"What do you mean?" I asked right back.

"You rejected her at first. Why did you change your mind?"

" When I tell you this you have to swear you wont tell a soul." I said . She responded by just nodding.

" Well about 2 months ago when Michelle and I were fueding. Michelle attacked me for no reason at all. Apparently she was jealous of me because Maryse flirted with me all the time back then. She would just bully me all the time. So I hatched a plan to make Michelle get so mad. My plan was getting Maryse to date me " I started to explain to Nattie who was just suprised by all of this .

"So what you`re telling me is you`re just playing with Maryse?" She asked.

" Well yeah..." I started to say but then I heard something at the door. I went to check it no one was there.

"Well at first I was but now its different. She cares about me . I think I love her Nattie. I really do." I said hugging her. Nattie is my best friend. She always there for me. I dont know how I would survive if it wasnt for her.

**MARYSE`S ROOM (MARYSE POV)**

After the show I went back to my hotel room and waited for Melina and Kelly to come over. I usually go out with Eve to do something but tonight she was busy I guess. I hear a knock on the door. I guess that was them. But when I opened the door . I saw Michelle standing there with a box in her hand. She just handed it to me and walked off. I see my friends walking over to me.

"Whats that? " Kelly asked pointing to the box that was now in my hand.

"I dont know . Michelle just gave it to me and walked away" I began to say as we made our way into the room. I opened the box in there was a recorder . It had something on it. There was a sticky note on it that read "Play Me" . I did as the note demanded. I pressed play. On it I heard a familiar voice. Eve`s voice to bed exact.

" When I tell you this you have to swear you wont tell a soul."

" Well about 2 months ago when Michelle and I were fueding. Michelle attacked me for no reason at all. Apparently she was jealous of me because Maryse flirted with me all the time back then. She would just bully me all the time. So I hatched a plan to make Michelle get so mad. My plan was getting Maryse to date me "

"So what you`re telling me is you`re just playing with Maryse?"

"Well Yeah " . After that the tape cuts off. I cant believe what I heard. I was shocked. Was Eve faking to like me all this time?

"Was that Eve`s Voice?" Kelly asked

"There has to be another explanation. Or this is some kind of voice enhancer or something." I started to say trying to not cry.

"Well thats Eve`s voice alright. But maybe there`s more to the story. Remember you hatched a plan also. But now you like her. Just go talk to her . Im sure theres more ten meets the eye here." Melina said comforting me.

"Yeah . You`re right. lets just go " I said putting on my heels and walking out. I know Melina told me not to worry but I just couldnt help but think. Was this all true. I finally open my heart tosomeone again and this happens. I start drinking the night away. My friends stopped me before I got drunk and brought me back to my room. before leaving they told me not to think too much and not to do anything stupid. I wasnt gonna try to kill myself if thats what they mean. Sudical is never the answer. I drifted off to bed replaying the recording over and over in my head , thinking what went wrong.

**THE NEXT MORNING (MARYSE`S POV)**

It about 7 in the morning. I was suppose to meet Kelly for our morning run that we always do. I went to met her in her room. I grabbed the recorder off my night table and head over there. Once I got in there I saw that she was just got done puttimg on her sneakers. When she saw me she ran and hugged me tightly. I didnt hug her back . I wasnt in the mood. She could tell something was wrong.

"babe whats wrong?" She asked me looking at me in the eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you love me? "I asked looking at her waiting to see if she really meant it.

"Of course I do. You know I do" She said holding my hands assuring me she does.

" Then can you tell me what this is?" I said grabbing the recorder from my back pocket.

**EVE`S POV**

I wondering why she questioning me . But I didnt want to upset her so I grabbed her hands making sure she know my heart only belongs to her. But then she takes my hand off hers and pulls out some tape recorder that she had in her back pocket. She presses a button playing it . It was the conversation I had with Nattie just yesterday but someone had cut off the last part.

"Maryse ... please listen I can explain" I began to said . I could feel the tears falling from my eyes down my cheek.

" save it Eve I dont wanna hear this no more" She began to say throwing the tape recorder onto the ground.

" Maryse .. Please thats nott- " I started to say but got cut off

"I said forget it. I dont ever want to see you again. If what you said on this tape is true. That means that our whole relationship was a complete lie. If you didnt want to go out with me why didnt you just leave me the way I was? The funny thing was I actually loved you. Only to be stupid once again. Why am I so stupid?"

"Maryse you`re not stupid. Please dont do this. Just let me explain" I began tearing up.

"I was laying in my bed all night thinking if there was a explanation. But I came to the conclusion that there was none. But after all I deserved it right? It serves me right. I did this to countless of people . Its only fair if I got a taste of my own medicine. Take your stupid bracelet I dont want it anymore " She said

She yanked her bracelet that I had given her for our 1 month anniversary and threw it at me and walked out the room. Thats when Nattie walked in and saw me crying . She thought Maryse had hurt me or something. She was about to chase after her . But I called her back. She came and comfort me.

"What happened ?" She asked while I hugged her.

"She found out.. She found out" Thats all I could manged to say in between sobs.

**Well thats chapter Six. I hope you liked it. Please Review and Thank you. **

**XoXo MaryseXxFan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving You - Chapter Seven I cant thank you guys enough for reviewing this. Well on with the Im just making this up alright . Make- believe equals fiction. Its all in my imagination.**

**NEXT WEEK MARYSE`S POV **

My plan backfired on me , not only that I actually fell for it. Wow , Why am I so stupid.? I actually thought she loved me. Well they say Karma hurts like a bitch right. Its only fair to say I deserve all of this. I did this to plenty of girls before and I didnt care how they felt . I stopped sleeping around with other girls because of Eve. But now that things were over between us , . I went back to my old ways , sleeping with other girls and being the heartless diva I was .

**EVE`S POV**

" This wasnt supposed to happen " Thats all I could managed to say while rocking back and forth in the fetal position with Nattie trying to comfort me asking me the same question the past few days. " What happened and are you ok?" I finally spoke , I havent spoken to anyone since that incident.

" Well last week Maryse came to my room with a tape recorder. On the tape recorder there was our conversation that we had in the locker room about Maryse" I started to say

"And so.. why is she so mad?"

"Yeah but someone cut off the last part. When you asked me "So you`re playing around with her" and I said "Well Yeah" Thats when the conversation got cut off. Maryse thinks I was just pretending to like her" I said crying yet once again.

"No wonder she got so mad. You totally changed her into a whole different person these past few months. But dont worry I`ll get to the bottom of this for you . I promise" She said as she gave me a hug.

**Monday Night Raw (MARYSE`S POV)**

I just successfully defended my divas title against Alicia Fox. Im glad the match was over. If the match lasted a little bit longer I would probably passed out from exhaustion or something. I havent got much sleep this past week. All I could think about was Eve. Even though she hurt me I still loved her.

" Hey Ryse nice job out there . You did great" Said Melina congratulating me.

"Thanks ." I said staring down at my divas title. They could tell I was still upset from my break up with Eve.

" You should forget about her. " I heard Kelly say. Speaking of Eve I see her making her way towards me.

" Can I speak to Maryse ?" She said walking up to the three of us. Melina stood up and got up in her face.

"No Eve you can not. Dont you think you said enough?" Melina said as she pushed Eve who fell onto the floor. Nattie came to help her up.

"Whats going on here?" Said Nattie who had no idea on what was happening.

"Nothing just keep this skank away from Maryse. I cant garrantee what will happen to her next time if she comes over to Maryse." I hear Melina say getting angry. I walk past Kelly to get to Melina.

"Mel thats enough." I say as I hold her back.

"If Eve is a skank then Maryse is bigger one. She did this to many girls. Its time that she got what she deserves. Im just suprised it took this long!" Shouted Nattie. By now Im pretty sure that the whole locker room could hear us by now. After Eve and I broke up the news spreaded like wildfire. Everyone was talking about it like it was the new trend. They knew we broke up but they didnt know the why? After this little conversation everyone would soon find out.

" Are you jealous ? Because since you started here . I never seen you win a championship yet. " Melina started to say

"Why would I be jealous of a skank and her 2 idiot friends ?" Nattie shouted back

"Well because Im a 3 time womens champion and 2 times divas champion." Bragged Melina

"Well lets see this no champion beat you " Nattie said challenging Melina

"Fine. How about we make it a tag team ? You and Skank over there vs Me and Maryse." Melina said getting all up in Nattie`s personal space. Nattie just smiled .

"Oh you`re on. I cant wait to lock you up in my sharpshooter."

"Yeah and I cnt wait to do my sunset spilt on your neck. " Melina yelled before Nattie and Eve walked off. I turned to look at Melina.

"What?" She replied back.

"You shouldnt have start a fight with Nattie. I dont want to see you get hurt. Nattie can be very dangerous sometimes. " I said looking at her.

"What? Im not gonna sit here and listen to her talk about you like that. Im your bestfriend . I`ll do anything for you Ryse dont you forget that. Besides Its not like Im scared of her anyways . Its not like that sharpshooter hurts anyways" Scoffed Melina.

"Oh trust me it hurts alright. I fought with Nattie in a few matches. She did that on me. Its hurts like a bitch." I said .

"Well she`s not gonna get the chance to put me in it. "

"Yeah Im sure. But knowing Nattie , shes gonna try at some point. When are we doing the match?" I asked

"Well tonight . So put your ring gear back on "

"What? Im in no condition to fight right now. I just got done fighting with Alicia . " I said groaning

"Its okay. Its the main event tonight. So you have plenty of time to rest. Plus you wont have to do much anyways. I can take both of them on by myself. "

"Melina you`re biting more off than you could chew. Dont worry Im not gonna sit back and let you do all the work. Im not divas champion for nothing you know" I said smiling.

**EVE`S POV**

" Nattie are you sure you want to go through with this" I asked.

"Yeah. Im really getting tired of Melina. "Oh Im a 3 times womens champion" "She said mimicking Melina

"shes gonna get whats coming to her tonight. '

"Oh the bellas twins are helping us find out who sent Maryse that tape recorder. They know everything. Nothing gets by them."

"Thank you so much Nattie" I said

"Dont mention it. Come on lets go get ready for our match its coming up next. " I hear Nattie say. She walked away towards the locker room. I went to the catering room where I saw Maryse and a few other divas. But Maryse was there by herself . I walked over towards her.

**MARYSE`S POV**

Melina and Kelly told me to wait for them at the catering room. I got a bottle of water and took a sip of it. At the corner of my eye I see eve making her way towards me for the 2nd time this night. I guess she`s not scared of Melina. Even Im scared of Melina sometimes. She is my best friend but sometimes she can get a little crazy. Its hard to tell with her , shes a very difficult bestfriend to have. I can never tell with her , She suprises me everyday.

"Maryse I need to talk to you please" I hear her say as i twisted the cap back onto my water bottle.

" I told you already. I dont want to talk you or hear your stupid explanation okay so why dont you just leave me alone?" I said walking away from her.

"Maryse please" She said as she grabbed my arm pulling me back towards her. I see Melina walking in here she walking over towards me. I pulled Eve out the way. Melina ended up knocking me down instead.

"Omg Ryse Im so sorry I didnt mean to" Melina said helping me up off the ground.

"Its okay. Im fine" I said brushing the dirt off of myself. She went over towards Eve. Melina would of slapped her but Nattie came before she could.

"Oh here you are" Nattie said before seeing Eve getting cornered by Melina. She rushed over towards Eve grabbing Melina arm before it reached Eve`s face.

"Melina keep your paws off my partner" Nattie said giving Melina and Me an eye full.

"Come on Mel . We`re going out first ." I said as I grabbed Melina and Kelly and headed over to the gorilla position.

**AFTERMATH (MARYSE`S POV)**

The match itself didnt last that long. We won but by DQ . Nattie got tired of Melina`s taunts so she attacked her non stop. She didnt even stop when the ref disqualified her. Eve and I finally managed to get them off each other and bring them backstage. I brought Melina back to her hotel room. Nattie didnt go down without a fight. She left a hand print of Melinas face.

"Here you`re gonna need some ice for that" I said tossing Melina an ice pack .

" Thanks. Lets go to the club" She said putting it against her cheek.

"Melina you`re injured and you still wanna go.?" I asked worried about her.

"Yeah I need to drink the pain away. " She replied back.

"Fine. Fine. " I didnt want to argue with her.

**EVE`S POV (NATTIE`S HOTEL ROOM)**

After the match we went back to the hotel to relax. We were just talking when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it " I said to Nattie as I got up to open the door. It was the bella twins.

"You found out already" Nattie asked.

"Yeah. What happened to your face?" They said talking about the hand print Melina had left on her face.

" Dont ask." I said snickering in the back as Nattie gave me a glare.

"Well anyways I asked around. Kelly told me that she was there when it happened. So she`s not lying. It was Michelle." Nikki said looking at me.

" I should have known. wow I didnt think she would go this low. Im gonna go and confront her." I said standing up.

"If you want to do that. I heard she`s gonna be at the club downtown tonight" Brie said smiling .

"We`re heading there now if you want to come along. " Nikki said offering me a ride.

"Okay sure. Just let me get dressed. Nattie are you coming?" I asked . I wasnt gonna force her to come she already did enough for me tonight. Nattie was a true friend.

" Of course." She said giving me a hug.

**THE CLUB DOWNTOWN (EVE`S POV)**

I walk into the club with Nattie and the bella twins. I spot Maryse right away. She was so easy to find. If you wanted to find Maryse she was always near the bar drinking a martini or something. I see her but she`s talking to Michelle . Maryse got up and went somewhere and left Michelle there by herself. This was the perfect time so I made my way over there to confront her.

"Hey Michelle " I began to say taking the seat next to her.

"Oh hey Eve . Nice to see you." I said smiling at me

"I know what you did."

"What did I do? I have no clue on what you`re trying to say." She said trying to play innocent with me.

"Stop acting like you dont know what Im talking about! You were the one that sent Maryse that voice recorder. Admit it!" I started to yell at the womens champion.

"So .. What if I did admit it? No one`s gonna believe you. Yeah so I heard that you were forming a stupid plan to get back at me by dating Maryse then apparently falling in love with her. Really Eve? Your such a fake."

"I wasnt lying I really do love Maryse. I will get her back no matter who I have to get through. Especially bitches like you." I replied back

"So you admit that you did all this just to make Maryse and me break up?" I added

"Yep. I did but so what?"

"Take a look behind you" I smiled seeing Maryse standing there with a martini in her hand.

"Wow Michelle. You should quit wrestling and become an actress. You`re just so good at it. I should of known something was up. " said Maryse sipping on her martini

"Maryse. Eve is nothing compared to me. Im the womans champion. Together we can rule the divas division. Be mines again?"

"Eve might not be a champion but she way better than you in every way possible. Michelle I think you might wanna go change" Maryse said as she poured her drink onto Michelle which made her run way.

"Hey Im sorry." I began to say

"No Im sorry. I should of listened to you explain. Instead of getting mad and running off" She said apolagizing to me

"Its okay . I missed you Maryse ." I said opening my arms out for her to hug.

"I missed you too. I promise to listen to you the next time we have a problem. I love you Eve" She said running up and hugging me tightly.

"Wanna dance?" I asked . she nodded. We went to the dancefloor and danced the night away. I couldnt be any happier then at this very moment.

**Chapter 7 finished. I hope you liked it. Next chapter might be last. Not sure if they should be another conflict or im not sure. Please review and thank you so much for your continued support. Love you guys.**

**XoXo MaryseXxFan**


	8. Chapter 8

Loving You Chapter 8 Thank you for the reviews. I just love reading them. I decided that Im gonna add a little more drama to the story. I hope you`re not upset that I didnt end it. Im adding a new character. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**MARYSE`S HOTEL ROOM (EVE`s POV)**

I woke up to see my beautiful girlfriend`s face. She was sleeping peacefully like an angel. Its been a week since all the drama between Michelle and I. Michelle didnt even think to try anything ever since. I felt bad for Michelle ever since everyone found out what she did. She has like no friends. I offered to be her friend and forget the past but Maryse is kinda demanding as usual. She didnt want me to have anything to do with Michelle or anyone else. The only person she really trust being around me is Nattie. Nattie has been there for me since day one. I think maybe she trust the bellas but she says "Twins are trouble".

I get out of bed to brush my hair when I hear the phone ring. I picked up my phone . But it wasnt mines it was Maryse`s phone so I went to pick it up. There was no caller id.

"Hello" I said greeting the person

"Hi , Is Maryse there? "The woman greeted back but I didnt recognize her voice.

"Yeah but she`s still sleeping"

"Oh okay. Can you let her know that Angelina called?" The woman answered back.

"Sure. I`ll tell her to call you back." I said before she ended the call. I didnt think too much of it. I went to take a quick shower. I went back out to put my make up on because I was supposed to go meet the Bellas and Nattie.

"Hey" Maryse hugged me from behind and whispered as she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she released me.

"Im meeting up with Nattie and the bellas in a little bit. Is that ok?" I said sweetly giving her a questionable look.

"Yeah. Go out , have fun" She said back.

"Do you wanna come with?"

"Nattie and the bellas? No thank you"

"Okay. Oh yeah I almost forgot someone called you earlier . Someone name Angelina . I think"

"Angelina. Oh Angelina. Yeah . I made plans with her today at 10. Oh gosh look at the time. I gotta go. "She said happily as she slipped on her clothes and walked out the door. I finished putting on my makeup and left.

* * *

BREAKFAST (EVE`S POV)

Im sitting here with my friends and just chatting away to pass time. I havent talk to Nattie in a while. They were talking , all of a sudden the attention was on me, I didnt say anything I just looked at them.

" Eve .. So how are you and Frenchie?" asked Nattie taking another sip of her OJ.

"She doesnt like you calling her that " I smiled " We`re fine"

"Thats too bad for her. If you`re fine why do you look so sad" Nattie answered.

"Come on tell us. We`re friends" Said Brie sweetly

"Its nothing really. Well Maryse got a phone call today and when I told her she was so happy about she didnt even say goodbye. Do you think they might ... you know" I said quietly

"Eve I think you might be thinking too much. Maryse loves you alot she would never cheat on you right Brie" Said Nikki as she nudge her sister for a response.

"Totally. Maryse loves you. She wouldnt do that" Brie said smiling.

"But you can never be sure something. Maryse is very unpredictable . Why dont you just ask her" said Nattie

"No. You dont wanna do that. If you ask her she`s probably gonna think you dont trust her. And we all know trust plays a major part in a relationship. " Nikki said taking a bite of her bagel.

"Then what am I supposed to do then?' I said asking the others for advice.

"Well you could just sit back and pretend nothing happened or you could spy on her" Nattie suggested.

"Spy on her?" I said with a confused look to go along with it.

" Yeah when she says she going to meet somone just followed her there." Brie began to explain.

"So I have to become a stalker?" I said .

"yeah its either that or wait for Maryse to cheat on you, But dont worry you wont have to do it alone if you dont want to. Just call one of us and we`ll go with you" Smiled Nattie as she placed one of her hands on top of mines to comfort me.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled half heartedly.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT (EVE`S POV)

I returned back to the hotel later that day. Maryse didnt come back yet from whoever she was meeting. Im just sitting here reading a book when Maryse comes in and gives me a kiss on the cheek and hugs me.

" I missed you today" she said whispering , getting into bed with me

"Me too" I said back quickly.

"Where were you today?" I asked looking at her but then her phone rang interrupting me.

"Sorry babe. I got to get this" She said as she got up and answered her phone. I could tell that it was the girl that called earlier whats was her name Angelina. I thought for a while about this amd I decided I wasnt gonna follow her around. I trust her . I think.

The next morning I woke up Maryse was gone once again . But this time she left without a note or anything. My smile brighten as I checked my phone and see a text from Maryse.

"Gotta run a quick errand , Be back later. Happy Birthday by the way I love you" read the message. Gosh I forgot my own birthday I must be getting old . I get a text from the girls telling me to meet them. I had nothing better to do so I went to meet them. They invited me to go shopping with them.

"Happy Birthday Girl" Nikki said giving me a big warm hug.

"Thanks Nikki" I smiled back. The other girls did the same and I responded the same. We were at the food court just sitting and talking when my phone rang it was from Maryse.

"Hey babe" I said but there was no answer but i could hear people talking in the background.

"Can I touch it" I hear a voice say. That was Maryse I can recognize that french accent anywhere.

"Yeah go ahead " answered another voice . The same voice that had called the other day , Angelina.

"It feels so mushy , and it tastes good too" I hear Maryse say. I can believe what am hearing . What are they doing? My face began to swell up as I hear the rest of the conversation.

"Dont poke at it like that" The other voice warned. I couldnt take it no more I didnt wanna hear this anymore. I shut off my phone and slammed onto the table startling my friends who saw me and got worried.

"Eve whats the matter honey" Nattie asked comforting me.

" I thiink Maryse is cheating on me ." I started to cry. I gave them ny phone to listen to conversation since I recorded every phone conversation i have. They had the same face I had on. No matter what that night . I had to confront Maryse. I wanted to know the truth.

* * *

Maryse and Angelina (MARYSE`S POV)

Maryse and Angelina were sisters they were alike in so many ways. No one knew that Maryse had a sister except a few. They both devoted their life to wrestling .Except the fact the she chose Wwe and her sister had her sights set on TNA.

"Ang thanks for helping me with this. I cant bake to save my life" I said smiling at my sister.

"No problem . She must be very special that you`re actually doing this. I couldnt even get your help to bake a cake for my friends birthday."

"She is special. I really love her Ang. I became a different person ever since I met her. " I said wiping off flour from my hands onto my apron with had my phone in it. What I didnt know was i actually called Eve while doing so. We got the batter done. It looked very mushy so I wanted to touch it.

"Can I touch it?" I asked looking at the batter.

"Yeah go ahead" I dipped my finger into the batter.

"Its so mushy and it tastes good" I said as I licked my finger and began to poke the batter once again.

"Dont poke it like that" Angelina said slappig my hand. "Okay now we just have to put it in the oven wait just wait. Now clean up" She said pointing. I smiled and did what I was told to. Eve`s gonna love this cake I thought to myself. I hope she likes it.

* * *

Confrontation (MARYSE`S POV)

The cake was finally done and I brought it back to the hotel and hid it in the kitchen to suprise Eve when she walks in. It was about 6 o`clock which mean Eve would be here soon. I smiled anxiously waiting for her. An hour past by she still wasnt here. Finally at 11:30 she walked in but she didnt look happy.

"Eve" I said as ran up and hugged her and swung her around.

"Maryse we need to talk" I hear her say. I dont like those words.

"Sure" I said smiling.

"Im just gonna come out straight and say this. I wanna know the truth. Are you cheating on me?" I hear her say. I was shocked . What? How could she think I was cheating on her.

"What? Im not . I love you Eve " I said grabbing her hands and holding them tight.

"Care to explain this"She said as she tossed me her cell phone. I listened to the voice. It was Angelina and Me baking the cake . But it didnt sound like that.

"Angelina and I... " I tried to explain but I didnt get to finish

"Whatever Maryse. Im staying with the Bellas and Nattie for a while. I dont want to see until I know whats good for me" She said as she ran out crying leaving me there speechless. What the fuck just happen. All I did was bake a stupid cake. I grabbed the cake and smashed it on the ground and just laid there.

Well thats Chapter 11. But the next one will definately be the last chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. You`re the best. Love you guys.

Xoxo MaryseXxFan


End file.
